cyborg009fandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Ross (CS)
Dr. Ross is a paleontologist who appears in episode 21 of the 2001 anime Cyborg 009: The Cyborg Soldier. Appearance Dr. Ross is a short man with black hair, a black mustache, and a black round beard. He has medium tan skin, and is always seen wearing a pair of glasses which hide his eyes. While under his guise as a paleontologist, Dr. Ross wears a blue collar shirt, a bush jacket, khaki pants, a pith helmet, and black boots. His clothes are colored a light gray beige Towards the end of the episode, Dr. Ross wore a white lab coat, Personality TBA History Dr. Ross was Dr. Gilmore's former partner and one of many scientists who were involved in Black Ghost's 00 cyborg project. A prominent robotics engineer, he was responsible for constructing the 00 cyborgs' bodies, leading to their current appearance. Shortly after Dr. Gilmore betrayed Black Ghost, Dr. Ross followed sometime after out of regret for what he had done. But he quickly found that his talents had no use in the outside world, and he was too old to learn a new skill or start a career. Black Ghost took advantage of Ross' despair by offering him his old job as a robotics scientist, in return for the capture of the rogue 00 cyborgs. Joe Shimamura, whom Ross always considered to be his magnum opus in the 00 cyborg project, was considered too powerful to be contained and set to be scrapped. To make sure Ross focused on his mission, Black Ghost sent Dr. Kely to monitor him. Together, Kiely and Ross set up a ruse where Ross became a paleontologist and had found a live Deinonychus. To make the ruse believable, Ross built robotic dinosaurs that looked and behaved like actual dinosaurs, and sent a letter requesting for the 00 cyborgs to come see his new discovery along with photos of the Deinonychus. Joe, Jet Link, and Geronimo, Jr. were sent by Dr. Gilmore to investigate, but due to Ross' past history with the 00 cyborgs they are distrustful of Ross. Ross requests for the trio to capture the Deinonychus so he can study how it survived the dinosaur's extinction. During the search for said dinosaur, the 00 cyborgs found themselves separated from each other and were incapacitated by Ross' robotic dinosaurs, realizing too late that they had been tricked. Although Ross was able to put Joe in a vulnerable position and give him severe injuries, he refused to kill him. When Dr. Kiely tried to do the deed himself, Ross stopped him and saved Joe by causing his robots to run into each other, destroying them. Dr. Kiely fatally shot Ross for his betrayal and set out to kill Joe, but the timely intervention of Jet and Geronimo, Jr. prevented Kiely from shooting Joe. In an attempt to get away, Dr. Kiely was trapped by a wrecked Deinonychus and killed when it self-destructed. Joe, Jet, and Geronimo, Jr. found Ross in his last moments, and the former Black Ghost scientist revealed why he made up the story of being a paleontologist and his discovery of the Deinonychus. He apologizes for his actions before dying in Joe's arms. The 00 cyborgs muse on his death, recognizing his genuine desire to atone for his past deeds, but saddened by the fact that his despair led to him committing evil. Abilities TBA Notes Category:Cyborg 009 CS Season 2 Category:Male characters Category:Black Ghost Category:Deceased Characters Category:Cyborg Soldier Characters